1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice dispensers and in particular to an economical, portable ice dispenser having an enclosed power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art ice dispensers generally have included a helical auger within a receptacle which acts as a feed device when rotated to discharge ice particles from the dispenser. Most of these dispensers are very elaborate, including many mechanical elements, and are designed primarily for commercial and industrial use. The complex and commercial nature of the prior art devices has therefore made most of them very expensive and therefore undesirable for home or portable use.